The Omega
by Shifter has a mister8x3
Summary: "I was an Omega. In human terms, that meant amazing. In wolf packs, it meant garbage." Bella is born the runt and omega of a wolf pack, the place where she should have been the Alpha. When a dark Jacob comes, how will he twist her hell of a world?b reup!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Loose rocks give away. Going backward, falling to the ground as he pushes me. Taunts, sneers, they're all in my direction. How could I even attempt this? How could I believe that I would be enough to defeat him?

No, things are different now. I'm different now. I'm not the same defenseless little runt that I was two weeks ago. No, I'm stronger now. Better, even. I refuse to be treated like garbage, especially by my own family. I stand from the ground, a smirk on my face as I brush some dirt off my shoulder. "Is that all you got?" I shoot across the clearing, shifting my feet shoulder length apart. "I thought you were the "mighty alpha"? Guess you're getting old."

He grunts, anger and rage across his face. I didn't just make a blow to his ego, I damaged his reputation in front of his family. If he couldn't defeat me, of all shifters, than why were all these people following him? As he charges at me, I think back to how my life had been before this, at what curious events that occurred made me this way.

And how grateful I was for them at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I was an Omega. In humans terms, that meant amazing. In wolf packs, it meant garbage. I was always amazed at how silly humans were, throwing around the word that caused me the most pain like it was something glamorous. If I wasn't the runt, being an Omega would be easier. Hell, if I wasn't the Alphas daughter being an Omega would be easier. I was forced to take on the brunt of the packs aggression ever since I was a cub. It was as if I wasn't anything but a punching bag, no matter who my father was.

I was roughly pushed aside, a voice grunting in that strange language I could only understand in this form, "Get out of the way, runt."

Instead of snarling at them like my human self ordered me to, my wolf side whimpered and backed away from the carcass; ears down and back, my legs bent toward the ground in a submissive pose. The Alpha looked down at me with aggravated eyes, shaking his head in clear disappointment. It was obvious he wanted me to fight, to show them all that just because I was small didn't mean I couldn't fend for myself, but how could he expect me to do that? My brothers, sisters, and cousins were all greatly larger than me. They even joked around that I wouldn't last next winter.

It was a shame that my father had to be born with such a small thing. Our family was always large, they use to boast that we've never had a runt. Until I came along, that is. My uncle wanted them to kill me before word got out, but the elders claimed that if they did this, than my future families litter would be weak and useless.

They kept me, but my mother disowned me. She couldn't help it, her animal side screamed that she shouldn't get attached to me; that I'd die. Normally one of the submissive mother wolves would have adopted me, but the Alpha ordered against it. He said I would be stronger if I wasn't coddled, if I had to fight for everything. So far, his plan wasn't working. As a shifter, I should be as large as a tent but I was smaller than even regular wolves. Even they wouldn't accept me into their packs. Trust me, my uncle tried it once.

The bigger wolves moved away from the deer, snickering how I would have fun picking bones tonight. My stomach growled as I smelt the blood on the snouts, the meat stuck between their teeth. I licked one of the bones, pushing aside the fleshy fur parts to see if anything was left. I let out a low whimper as I could see nothing but bones that were licked clean.

A shadow loomed over me and I kept my eyes to the ground as my Alpha, my father, looked down at me with disgust. "You're only hope is one of the others finds you attractive enough to mate." he paused, allowing a wolfish laugh. "You've brought this on yourself, Bella."

I lowered my head more, accepting what he told me. "Yes, Alpha."

His teeth wrapped around the scruff of my neck, pulling me up and carrying me around by his teeth. I tried to keep my humiliation down, hoping he wouldn't notice. Pups would consider it an honor to be carried around by the Alpha. My human side was going to get me in trouble one of these days. Most shifters abandon their human side, but the conflicting voices and emotions in my head were the only ones who didn't hurt me.

After a few minutes we reached the edge of the forest. My dad dropped me harshly on the ground, making me shiver from the sudden snow. As custom, I turned my head to the ground and the side as he shifted. I could hear the fabric ruffle against each other as he got dressed in human clothes. It was a hated part by most of the pack. They preferred to be with their animal side.

My father and I looked a lot alike. We had the same black hair, sky blue eyes, and pointed nose. I didn't look anything like my mother except my wolf fur; a mixture of white and brown.

As soon as Alpha was five feet ahead of me, I cleared my head of all thoughts. My bones shifted, my claws retracted, and my fur turned into pale skin. Goosebumps broke out on my body, my teeth clattering at the sudden change of temperature. Not wanting to die of hypothermia, I grabbed the clothes from my thigh and shoved the warm track suit on.

I rolled the ends of the pants up, grimacing at how they were too long. Even in human form I was short, hardly measuring up to five' one. The pack didn't have enough money to buy me new clothes since all the other female wolves were the exact same sizes. I had to make due with what was left over.

Once I considered myself suitable, not that it would matter, I hauled myself up and walked over to my lodge. Since my father wanted me to fight for myself I had to build the small place by myself and get a small job in town to pay rent. After I got inside, I fished around in my purse for ten dollars. I was starving, and a burger joint was right down the street.

My stomach was finally full, and I sighed. See, I didn't need to fight for my food. The only bad part was that I got hell when I got back and the others smelt it on me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I only became aware of another presence on the lone high way when I heard a growl.

Cautiously, I stopped in place. It wasn't just an animal, I knew that. Other animals could sense what we were and stayed far away from us. I got low into a crouch, and smelt the air that surrounded me. It was a shifter, a big one. I could tell it wasn't part of our pack, and that I wouldn't be able to take it on.

Knowing I had no other option, I shifted. Scraps of clothing rained down around me. Looking around with my wolf eyes, I could see the silhouette of the giant wolf a few feet ahead of me. I got into a submissive pose, one I had become quickly use to in my life.

Angrily, I realized I couldn't hear any of my pack in the area. Wasn't one of them supposed to be patrolling right now? Alpha would be mad we had let another shifter get on our property and from the smell of the air, there was a lot more.

The wolf scooted closer, making me let out a whimper. His cold nose touched my gray fur, smelling me. His sharp incisors came into view, and I knew he could tear me up with one bite. The teeth in question bit my ear softly, making me look up at him.

His eyes weren't at all mean, they were brown and playful. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, reminding me of a dog. He was the same size as my father, and from the dominant air around him I could tell he was the Alpha of his pack.

A sharp growl appeared to my right, and my eyes popped over. Andre was suddenly at the other side of the forest, his sharp teeth barred in a warning. He barked "Get away from her, mutt!" at the shifter above me. Andre was my oldest brother, set to take over the pack after our father died. We had pretty much the same fur, except his was a lighter color with blotches of white in it.

The wolf next to me growled back, his once brown eyes turning gold. He crouched low, his posture saying "Fight me for her."

I suddenly blanched. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was he going to make me his next meal? I whimpered at the thought of being a snack for this giant beast. Andre was clearly as confused as I was, with his head tilted to the side. Before he could reply though, large horse like thumps sounded from both sides of the forest. Both packs were coming, and it sounded like they were all out for blood. Even if I wasn't valued amongst the pack, I was still a part of it. The warning from the elders was still fresh as yesterday, if I died early than the rest of the packs litters would be as screwed up as I was.

My brother let out a wolfish smirk, and I could hear him say "You're going to get it now, punk."

The other wolf was still crouched over me, not ready to leave his snack. I was so confused, five minutes ago he seemed like he was just being friendly, but now...

The packs were here, my family growling. The wolves next to me growled and moved uneasily amongst the bushes. It was as if they didn't want to fight us. I heard a pop, and smelt the almost rancid, to me, smell of human in the air. A tall man with tanned skin petted the shifter above me, making him calm. "Back down , Jacob that's an order."

Jacob growled a warning at Andre, before backing out of his crouch and standing slightly farther away from me. Now I was even more confused. Jacob reeked of dominance, how was he not the Alpha?

With Jacob not hovering over me, I tried to get up to run back to my family. Sharp teeth wrapped around my neck, holding me back down. Whimpering, I realized it was once again Jacob. Carefully, I crouched down farther so there wasn't a centimeter of my lower body not pressed against the ground.

I heard another pop and felt that my Alpha had shifted. Both Alphas stepped toward each other, but I couldn't watch the confrontation as my head was still being held. Even with my wolf hearing I couldn't understand what my father was saying, Jacob's breathing was so loud in my ears.

"Family and friends, I would like to introduce you to the Colorado pack." My father shouted, eliciting howls of welcome from my pack. We've long since lot connection with all our brothering packs, making this an honorable occasion. Too bad I couldn't enjoy it since my neck was busy being squeezed still.

Finally, the other Alpha turned around. He growled, "Jacob, what did I tell you?"

I could sense that Jacob rolled his eyes before letting go of me. Was it bad that I was afraid to get up? I let out a low whimper, waiting for someone to give me an order. 'Every time I act on my own I just get in trouble.', I mentally snorted.

"Andre and Max will take you home, Bella. We will have a serious chat about this when I return." Alpha ordered, gaining looks of eagerness from my siblings and cousins.

Great. Just great. I let out a little sigh, thinking of the last time we had a serious chat, and Andre nudged me with his nose to get up. "Come on little sister, let's go before the wolf decides he's hungry again." Max laughed in our minds, pushing me forward to follow Andre.

"I apologize again for Jacob, he didn't mean to attack your pup." The other packs Alpha said, shooting me a sympathetic glance.

I blushed as my father laughed, lowering my head in shame. "Bella isn't a puppy, she's a runt." I flinched as he pretended to kick my side when I ran past.

Jacob let out a whine, restlessly getting up and down from the ground.

From the eyes of my pack, I watched the rest of the confrontation. Alpha had invited them over for dinner tonight, making me let out a whine. Great, they'd probably partake in the "serious chat".

"It's not like you don't deserve it, runt." Max bit at my back haunch, but I held in my yelp of pain.

"Leave her alone, Max. You'll get to rip into her later." Andre growled reasonably, trying to practice being a fair leader long before his time.

At least I have something to look forward too.

**Hi, everyone. I just want to say that I'm sorry this was taken down before it was finished. I never told you guys but I was pregnant with twins and recovering from a C-section. I asked my husband/Dom to post the new chapter I had written a while ago and he clicked delete. While he swears it was an accident, I'm not entirely sure since he was mad at me and couldn't punish me. :P Anyway, I hope you still like this! And welcome new readers! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

For the rest of the day, I hid in my room. I knew the routine by now, I was to wait until called upon by the Alpha. than, I had to fight for my life. Flashbacks attacked me like a tidal wave. So much blood... I let out a visible shiver. Gently, I fingered the scratches and bite marks covering my body; wondering how I was to attract a mate. There was no possible way any male would be interested in my genetic failure, not to mention the wounds I faced daily. In the mirror, I could see the scratches on my face; the harsh, deep wounds jutting out almost violently against my pale skin. That one was a clear reminder to stay in line and to trust no one but myself.

_I smelt her. She was near. It was like lilacs in a meadow, so warm and comforting. I had only smelt her once, when I was born. _

_ There she was, standing a few feet ahead of me. My pudgy, five year old hands grasped the hem of her skirt, jumping up and down excitedly. "Mommy! Mommy! I found you! It's me, Bella!" _

_ Her face contorted with horror and sorrow, before she let out a rugged growl. It was like she couldn't control it. She shifted. _

_ Blood gushed from the wounds as I fell back from the force of the blow. Three bloody streaks were etched into my cheeks, the salty tears making them burn even more. _

_ Behind me, I could hear Sandra and Kelly laughing, "I told you she'd fall for it!"_

_ "Serves the runt right!"Jesse cackled with my sisters._

_ Alpha picked me up, his face filled with disgust and rage. "We will have a serious chat about this later. Someone get the elders."_

A tear leaked out of my eye before I banished it away. My hands were shaking, I wanted to throw something. It wasn't fair. Why did I have to be the out cast? Why did I have to be constantly punished? Why did I have to be so small?

I let out a shriek of rage, throwing the nearest thing, a hairbrush, at the wall. It shattered, wooden splinters sprinkling the ground. My chest heaved violently, and I slid down onto the splinter covered floor. I fought to keep the sobs in, to keep myself under control. I couldn't shift when I was angry, I couldn't. Not when I have to save my strength. I have to save it. I have to live.

It took half an hour to calm myself down. I was tired. Even without the change I felt weak. My energy was low, my inner wolf wanting to curl up on the ground and fall into a peaceful slumber. But I couldn't.

Sadly, I did. I was probably out for ten minutes when Andre burst into my room and jostled me awake. "It's time." He said, trying to hide his eagerness behind a mask of sorrow.

It was fake though, I could sense it. He was as happy to terr into me as the rest were. "Let me get some clothes."

Groggily, I swayed over to my dresser and picked out a blue track suit. While I was in my room, I set aside some disinfectant, band aids, and an assortment of braces. Just in case. Andre grabbed me around my waist and practically carried me out the door. I guess he wanted to get started on taring my ass up.

"Ready little sister?" Max chuckled, taking my clothes from my hand and placing them on the first step of my cabin.

"You know it." I muttered, shaking Andre off me and walking with my head low to the ground. I could smell the new comers sitting at the table with my dad, the teenagers standing wordlessly with my family.

"Ah here comes the runt now." My father hissed, delighted. "Shift!"

It all happened in a second. I exploded, my fur replacing skin. The wolf in me suddenly became fierce. I barred my teeth, my mouth open and eyes completely red. My ears became erect, waiting and listening for any attack.

"Calm down! Don't make this worse!" My human side hissed, self preservation taking over.

"Fuck that! I'm tired of them! We can take them."

"Where the hell have you been for our whole lives?"

"Sitting back and being tired of taking crap."

"Ooh the runts got a back bone this time." I could hear Max chuckle. "This seems to be much more entertaining."

I blocked out my human thoughts, knowing if I thought about it that they would be able to hear my plans. I was relying completely on my wolf side.

I heard a leaf crunch to my left and spun. I attacked, my canines connecting with the fur of his neck. Rolling myself up on his back, I pulled at his skin while clawing at his face. The smell of fresh blood filled the air, and with a satisfied growl I realized it wasn't mine.

He yelped, and bucked me off his back so I landed on mine. "You're getting it now runt! That was a lucky shot!"

Another wolf shifted, attacking my muzzle. Knowing if they got my stomach I would be done for, I rolled over and flipped them. A gasp of surprise filled the peanut gallery, wondering how I had done it.

"Little bitch!" Sandra's wolfish voice filled my head.

Everyone shifted at the same time, and I let out a small yelp as I was thrown about. I felt a bite at my haunch, and possible a chunk of my ear being pulled on. "You think you can take us, runt?"

"We're bigger than you!"

"We're better than you!"

"You're nothing but trash!"

They assaulted me emotionally as well as physically. I let out a whimper as the smell of my own blood reached my nose, and howled loudly with pain as I felt someone crunching my ribs.

"No one will ever love you. Your own family doesn't even love you."

"We protect you because we have to."

"You'll be alone forever."

"Hopefully she'll be dead by tomorrow."

My vision was gaining spots. The room was spinning. I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I woke up alone in my bed. My arm was wrapped in a cast, and I had a wrap around my stomach. Carefully, I pushed myself out of my bed and hobbled over to my mirror to take in the damage. My right ear was missing a bit from the top, I was bruised with bite marks almost all over, and it looked like I had a broken arm and rib.

I groaned, pressing my hand against my mutilated ear. I bet you five dollars that one was Sandra. She acted like her lips were a gift to earth. An amused smile took over my face as I thought of how I probably messed them up.

"See? Aren't you glad you let me take over last night?" The wolf side of me snickered. I couldn't help but agree. It felt good to fight back, to stand up for myself. No matter how much more they hurt me, at least I could groan in pain with a sense of dignity still intact.

With my acute sense of hearing, I could distinctly make out the sound of the pack getting ready go for a morning hunt. Unfamiliar voices were there, so the other pack must still be here.

Knowing I couldn't shift with my broken bones, I grabbed some money from my purse. Normally, I would wait for the others to leave but today I didn't give a shit. Max was right, the runt had grown a back bone and she was using it wildly.

I was dressed in some black skinny jeans I had splurged on, and a black V-neck cross top. I had found some shoes in the dumpster in town, and proudly wore them today. Here, we didn't wear shoes. Our feet were more durable than humans, so we didn't really need them.

I grabbed one of my baggy jackets and snuck out the door. Even if I did have this back bone now, my human side wasn't as good at using it as my wolf side.

"Looks like the runts still alive." Someone shouted, disappointed. "I thought for sure that internal bleeding would take her this time."

Internal bleeding? That rose a question to my mind. Who had taken care of me last night? I usually wake up on the floor outside, naked from shifting back to human in my unconscious state. Today, I wasn't only in my room but I was dressed and my injuries were wrapped up.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I felt a presence behind me. Not wanting to get jumped in my nice clothes, I turned around going into a crouch, baring my teeth. I didn't recognize him, but his smell reminded me of Jacob that got me in trouble yesterday. My canines became sharper, my muscles tightening in case I wanted to pounce.

He wasn't about to act all dominating over me again. No way was I going to allow it.

His looks surprised me though. I hadn't gotten a good look at his wolf form the day before, but he looked different than I had imagined. Of course I had pictured the muscles, but I didn't think he was just purely muscle. He was tall, about six' three. From this angle, I felt even more short. His hair was chopped and styled into a small Mohawk. His skin was dark and tanned, like he laid out for the sun to admire everyday.

He smirked, looking like he was holding back a laugh. "Easy pup. I'm just going for some breakfast."

I let out a small growl at the name, assessing how much of a threat he could be. Come on wolf side, now is a time when I want you to be here. "He could be a threat, but you should be use to dominance. Now, if you want me to tell you how hot he is..." The wolf in me purred with delight, making me almost gag. Great, the wolf has hormones.

I came out of my crouch, retracting my sharp teeth until they were normal. "You aren't allowed to eat if you didn't catch it."

He gave me a look. "than where are you going?"

I let out a small snort. "I get beat enough so I don't really care. I'm not going to starve myself when there's a McDonald two minutes away."

Jacob let out a low growl, making me shiver. Oh, right. He's dominant, he probably gets mad when people don't follow the rules. I fought the instinct to act submissive, but didn't dare stare him straight in the eye.

"Jacob!" The Alpha of his pack shouted, coming toward us. Now that I wasn't being held against the ground or fighting for my life, I could finally get a clear view of him. Like Jacob, his hair was chopped short and styled. They looked a lot alike, the only difference was that his Alpha was shorter than him.

I kept my comments to myself, still trying to figure out why Jacob seemed more Dominant than his Alpha.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted, making me have a small smile. I wasn't used to being called my given name, I almost didn't recognize it.

"Good morning, Alpha." I replied, giving a small tilt of my head to indicate respect. Another deep rumble left Jacob, making me want to sigh. What the hell was his problem?

"What do you want, Sam?" Jacob asked, annoyance thick in his voice.

I shot him a curious look, wondering how he could be so disrespectful to his Alpha and not get punished for it. Suddenly, I was jealous. Jealous because if I spoke to anyone in my pack like that, I probably wouldn't live.

"Please, excuse me Alpha." I bowed in a submissive nature, ignoring Jacob's growl, and quickly walked away.

It wasn't until I was at McDonald's, that I realized that my cast smelt distinctly like Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Hey cutey." A deep voice said to my right. I ignored the male, already knowing without looking that he was a trucker wanting for a quickie before he got on the road.

"I'm fifteen." I claimed, shaking my head in annoyance at the disgustingly rude man.

He grumbled sadly and walked back to his McMuffin. Technically, I wasn't lying. Being a shifter made me immortal, and I stopped aging three years ago. If I was a human, I'd be eighteen.

I still kind of wished I was human. They had it so easy some times. Wolves don't have a CPS looking out for them. We had to survive on our own.

Ignoring the man still looking at me, I paid for my food and sat in the seat farthest from the meat bags. Humans smelt revolting to me, but to other shifters they were mouth watering. Our natural reaction was to eat them, but since I had the genetic failure I only wanted to eat human food and deer. It got to the point where I had to bring Febreeze to work with me. Speaking of work...

I pulled my work schedule out of my pock, cringing when I noticed I had to work a double shift last night. Great, I would probably be fired. Fuck, I really needed that job to. Not that working at the camp was a life time ambition for me, but it paid good since the owners son had a crush on me.

After I finished eating and threw my stuff away, I ran outside for the pay phone.

"Hello, Hellshire camp grounds, how may we help you?" A womanly voice tinkled through the phone, sounding rather bored and busy.

"Um, hey Mrs. Jains. It's me, Bella. I am so sorry for not making it to work last night. A really big family emergency came up last night." I sort of lied carefully.

Mrs. Jains had a suspicion that I got beat at home, often sending me sympathetic looks during my shift. I had a feeling I was going to be let off easily, but just in case I searched around the outside of the McDonald's for a help wanted sign.

"Oh you poor dear. I'm really sorry about that. Sadly, there's nothing I can do. My husband warned you last month about missing work... I really wish I could help you hunny. I know some people, maybe I could help you find another job?"

I blanched, holding in a growl of rage. I always offer to work extra hours. I always try my hardest for them. They're just going to fire me after missing one night of work when I had a family emergency? I breathed deeply, holding in my anger. I could let it out later.

"Um, thanks for the offer Mrs. Jains but I think I'm just going to go." I hung up the phone, not even bothering to say good bye.

I wanted to get away from my emotions. I wanted to be mad, but at the same time I didn't.

I ran the rest of the way home.

By the time I got home, I decided to jut let it go. Humans were stupid and they weren't worth my anger.

I was much more interested in my healed arm and rib. At least being a shifter had a perk. While I cut off my cast, it reminded me of the revelation I had made earlier. Had Jacob taken care of me last night? But that didn't make sense. From how he acts, he should be like my dad and want nothing to do with me. Yet, he's taken time to talk to me twice and possibly helped me last night.

Someone knocked on my door, and what they say is true; speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Um, hello Jacob." I greeted, opening my door wide. "Would you like to come in?"

Manners had been drilled into me and the female members of the pack. We were expected to be perfect, submissive little housewives when we found a mate. Or well, when they found a mate. Even my teacher said that the classes would be useless for me, plus I already knew how to act submissive.

He smiled and entered my home, making me sigh at the size. It was really only meant for one person. I didn't even have a kitchen, since Alpha forbade us to eat what we didn't catch. Over time he stopped caring about that one though. The place only had a small single bed, a bathroom, and a small shower.

What? My architecture skills weren't all that good and I was kind of too cold to work that much.

"Sorry it's small."

He shrugged, ducking his head so he didn't hit it on the low ceiling. "I heard you built it yourself."

It was my turn to shrug, my human side wanting to be rude and ask him what he wanted. "Calm down." My wolf hissed. "You don't want him to get mad at you."

"Oh you're just saying that because you like him!"

"Is there something I can help you with?" I finally asked, squishing around him and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing, pup." He chuckled, going over to sit beside me. I glared at him, but he didn't really care.

"I'm not a pup, remember? And I'm doing fine, as you can see so, goodbye." I hissed rudely, not letting an outsider mistreat me.

A loud growl erupted the room, and I was suddenly laying on my back with my hands being pressed hard against above my head. I squirmed, trying to get him to release me but it was no use. It was like yesterday all over again. I was so tired of being defenseless.

I let out a growl of my own, but compared to his it was like a yelp. His face was scary, his eyes mean. It was like when Andre showed up yesterday, like he became a completely different person. My mind was once again plagued with questions about the mysterious Jacob, but none of them would ever be answered.

"You. Will. Obey." He hissed, his face getting closer and closer to mine.

Once he was close enough, I pushed out my canines and bit at his cheek. He yelped, letting go of my hands. I was suddenly on top of him, straddling his stomach and holding his hands down above his head. "You're not my Alpha. I have no reason to obey you."

Before Jacob could reply though, I was roughly pulled off of him. When I looked up, I saw two grown men looking down at me. They were shorter than Jacob, but like Sam, looked a lot like him.

They had their canines out and were shaking, about to shift. I knew I couldn't fend off three of them, and it was too late to act submissive, so I rolled over and barred my stomach to them to show I was completely defenseless and not a threat. I whimpered, begging them to not hurt me.

_"Stupid wolf! This is why it's better to just let them hurt me."_

_ "What? And let some complete stranger, who is completely gorgeous by the way, have control over you? Besides, I wasn't the one who attacked him. That one was all you. I just made sure he didn't have a chance to hurt us."_

Wait, I attacked him?

"Quil, Ellen, leave her alone. You know I like them with a bit of fire." Jacob smirked, "She hardly even broke skin anyway."

The two boys stopped shaking, and stood up to their full height. Jacob got off the bed, and looked down at me. "See? You look much better being a good, little, submissive girl."

I barely contained my growl, wanting nothing more than for the boys to leave my house. "Should we tell her Alpha about this? He wanted to know if she was defiant at all to us."

Jacob shook his head. "No, I'd rather deal with this one by myself. Wait outside boys, and don't come in unless I tell you."

The reluctantly left, giving me warning looks. It once again rose a question in me. What the fuck was going on here?


End file.
